Broken by War
by the devil's dark angel of hell
Summary: yyhxover. broken hearts.war.death. just a few things in my oneshot. WARNING: paired up with someone in yyh. also sucide. so beware. rated M just to be sure.


Yea hey. I know I should update my other story but this one shot has been buggin me since I wrote it awhile ago. I don't know this 1 I think sucks but I wrote it when I was listening to Wake Me Up When September Ends when I wrote it.

Well anywayz I aint telling u the pairing but u'll figure it out soon.

Oh and this is taking place in the USA just so u know

Key-

"blah" - talking

'at least im safe inside my mind' - thinking

disclaimer- if I owned inuyasha or YYH I would pair kagome up with sessy and make boton a proper Grim Reaper depressed and all and pair her up with hiei. Oh and I'd make hiei, yoko, and yusuke my personal slaves and give sessy to my best f-word kelly -! but is any of this happing?

Noooooo so therefore I, the poor lil 12 year old girl writting this, does NOT own any of them.

"No!" she cried. She ran up to her all black room with tears freely falling from her face, messing up her tear shaped black make-up. Her full lips, covered with dark black lipstick, let a sob escaped it.

She couldn't believe what happened. She forcefully knocked down a red lamp onto her black carpet as she watched the light bulb spark and break on impact. She threw many red, black, and purple used candles on the floor too, as she wished they were lit and could burn her to death.

She shoved the red bookshelf, full of books, that he leaned on when he first told her that he considered her his friend.

She tried to get his image out of her mind.

"Why? Why you?"

Then she threw the only pink thing in her room on the carpet, a little stuffed heart that he gave her when he told her that he liked her more then a friend, when they were 15 on Valentines' Day.

She still tried to get his image out of her mind.

Still in her fit, she started throwing random things on the ground until she came to a big stuffed frog that had 'I love you' in red letters on his stomach. She violently threw it on the floor, remembering when he gave it to her on the first Valentines' Day they official spent as a couple.

She tried to get more of his images out of her mind.

'I loved you. So why did you have to do that? Why did it happen!'

She looked at some picturers which were one of the few things she didn't thrash. They were of him and her. There were some from their prom, or of them kissing under their favorite tree, or of them just fooling around, hugging each other, just letting their black hair mix with the others. These were her favorite pictures.

No longer trying to get rid of him from her mind.

After staring at them for awhile, it dawned to her. She took out the beautiful mixture of a dark deep red and a dark majestic purple paint. She carefully wrote something on her wall. Then she grabbed a black box with a green ribbon.

She opened it with care a took out a beautiful 12in dagger. It had a black hilt with a dark crimson red dragon wrapping around it. The dagger itself was made of pure silver that was skillfully crafted so it was light as a feather. She was going to give to him for his 18th birthday but he won't be there now.

She looked at a picture if them kissing under the dark midnight sky.

'Soon I will be with you...Hiei. I promise.'

She poised the dagger just right and plunged it into her own broken heart. With her last gasping breath, that she amazingly had, she whispered " Soon my love, soon." She peacefully closed her eyes with a small truly happy smile on her flawless face.

Now she won't be alone anymore.

THE NEXT DAY (I was going to just leave it but I figured u all would kill me)

Sango ran up to her friend's room.

"Kagome" she whispered hoping that she didn't take it to badly.

She knew Kagome would need a lot of support after hearing the news about Hiei. She knew Kagome loved him and she was terrified about what she might have done after hearing it.

'I hope she didn't try to kill herself.'

Little did she know how right she was.

She slowly opened Kagome's door and gasped at what was there.

Kagome. Dead. Blood drops dried on her bed and clothes.

'So this is what can come from war killing true love.'

She left crying after staring at what Kagome's last words were. Even her fiancé, Mirkou cried after seeing Kagome's room, especially what she wrote on the wall.

What was on the wall you ask?

Because I'm broken with out you

And I don't feel light when you're gone

The End

I don't really like it but its ok. Oh and the words she wrote are lyrics from Broken by Seether that I changed a little. So yea I couldn't find anything to fit the words but I think these fit okay.

Well review and tell me how much it sucked.

c ya!


End file.
